Atlantis
by thewerret
Summary: senor year is over and the gang is headed for the bahamas. Things are bright and cheery but what happens when one amigo receives too much attention! LizzieGordo, MirandaLarry, KateEthan! R&R!
1. a journey begins

A/N: just something cute!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Atlantis  
  
Chapter 1- never seen an angel  
  
The hot water splashed over my bare skin, as I slid into the tub. The liquid scalded me at first, until I became used to it. I let the water accumulate before reaching out a hand to stop the flow. I sunk back, drenching myself in the bath and smiled. I, Lizzie McGuire, was about to embark on the best journey of my life. The summer trip to Atlantis.  
  
Atlantis is a large resort in the Bahamas with 200-foot water slides, winding through fish tanks they reached a large pool area, surrounded by beaches. Gordo's parents were picking my best friend Miranda Sanchez and I up in about an hour. The senior class of Hill Ridge High School was spending the night inside the school gymnasium with our principle, Miss Ungermyer. The next day, all 60 of us, would board a bus to San Francisco to catch a boat to the resort. The bus ride would be about 2 hours and we would be on board the boat for a total of 3 days.  
  
I got out of the bath and rubbed St. Ives lotion all over my legs and arms, and sprayed a highlighting substance into my damp hair. The substance was designed to take my natural highlights and make them a lighter color by the use of sunlight. It would look awesome in my natural blond hair. My towel was hanging on the bathroom door when I heard someone knock on the main entrance to my room, wrapping the towel tightly around my body; I carefully stepped into my room to tell Miranda she was early. Instead of my spicy, Latino friend, however, I found myself face to face with a crimson David Gordon.  
  
"Lizzie," he stammered, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
I bit my lip and made sure that the towel covered all of me.  
  
"That's okay Gordo!" I spluttered, easily matching his shade of red, "Do you mind passing me my underwear though?" I teased, as Gordo tossed me my ivory panties and a matching bra. I turned away from him and pulled my undies up over my slim thighs, dropping my towel on the floor and clasping my 34B bra.  
  
I walked to my closet and noticed Gordo still watching me.  
"What's wrong Gordo? You ain't never seen a girl before?" I teased him, flipping my hair over me shoulder. He closed his mouth and sighed.  
  
"Course I have! I just never saw an angel before!"  
  
He sounded sincere and it was my turn to gape and blush. It suddenly dawned on me that I was standing in front of my best friend, almost butt naked! Gordo was carefully avoiding my eyes, his breath coming harder than usual. His shoulders were slumped forward and his hands were shoved in his pockets. I almost fell over in realization, the sight of me had excited him, a lot! All my morning runs with Miranda must have really helped me tone up more than I had expected.  
  
Gordo slowly jogged to the bathroom and I could hear the sink turn on. I must have heard him sigh, as I snapped back awake and began looking for an outfit. I settled on a red and white shirt baseball shirt with nifty sleeves. One red one went to my elbow, while the other was a thin red strap across my shoulder. Red laces tied up the side and the white fabric of the front accented three glittery, red stars. I pulled up a black, pleated skirt and braided my blond locks, setting a beret on top.  
  
Gordo came out of the bathroom and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. His red polo was amazing with his dark curls and he wore baggy jeans. I smiled to put him at ease and felt brave enough to wrap him into a comforting hug.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he whispered, looking anywhere but me. I sighed and turned his face towards mine.  
  
"Gordo, it's okay! I trust you and I know that you would never hurt me! Besides, what happened was natural. I would be concerned if your hormones did nothing when I was practically naked!" I soothed, resting my head against his chest.  
  
"Thanks!" he smiled and so did I as Miranda popped into my room.  
  
"Hey guys! Ready to par-tay? "She giggled and sighed at us, "Ustedes son muy estúpidos! Tu amas Ella, y tu amas el! Ustedes no comprenden! Adios Mio!"  
  
She was ranting in Spanish again. Gordo and I were laughing at her words as we piled into the car to head for HRHS with our bags. Miranda and I sat in the back seat and watched the trees go by and we grinned at each other. An adventure for the three amigos was about to start.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car pulled into the school parking lot and we all spilled out the doors, grabbing our bags and waving to friends. Miranda headed off to talk to her boyfriend Larry and Gordo and I slowly walked towards the school. We walked to the gym and set up our sleeping bags. I unrolled mine between Gordo and Miranda while Kate claimed Miranda's other side and Ethan took Gordo's. Miss Ungermyer stomped into the gym and gave everyone a death glare.  
  
"Listen up you lot! This is the rule, HAVE FUN!" she yelled the last two words before turning a stereo up full blast.  
  
Most of the class started to dance with each other and Miss Ungermyer set up the DJ. Miranda and Larry had disappeared somewhere and Kate and Ethan were grinding towards the corner. I didn't know why but I wanted Gordo to ask me to dance. He held out his hand to me as though he had read my thoughts and pulled me to my feet as a slow song started. I placed my arms round his neck and his hand went around my waist. We slowly swayed along with all the other couples in the room and I felt right at home in his arms. Was it possible I liked –no- loved him?" Yes it was!  
  
"Lizzie can I talk to you in private?" his breath tickled my ear and neck and I shivered involuntarily. I nodded and we walked from the gym hand in hand and out into the hall. We rounded the corner by the water fountain and stopped. He still held my hand in his and he blushed, noticing.  
"What's up Gordo?" I asked quietly. Secretly dreading that he would tell me that he liked some girl and wanted to know how to get her attention. I sure hoped he wouldn't! Gordo didn't go for taken girls and the only single ones were Claire and Parker, the school hoes and I, of course.  
  
"Well, I don't really know how to say this," he started and I rolled my eyes.  
"Just say it!" I commanded and he smiled,  
"Alright! I've kinda been having these feeling around a person that shouldn't affect me the way they do. I think I love her but I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same way about me. I saw her today in nothing but a towel and then also in just her underwear and I got an instant boner! I just thought maybe you could help me!" his voice trailed off and I didn't know what to say! He was talking about me! There was nothing to say only one thing to do and I did it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips. He grinned into the kiss and pulled me closer to him also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hey everybody Ilona here! I was bored last night and began to write in my notebook so this morning I typed it up! Please review! Sorry my other story is taking so long, I just hit a block with it and need to move around it!  
  
By the way- how do you make Italics show up? I can't do it!  
  
Thanks ppl ~Werret 


	2. in the pink

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews! Srry it took so long to update! But here is chapter 2  
  
Atlantis  
  
Chapter 2~ in the pink  
  
Morning was too early! I mean what *normal* teenager wakes up at 5:30 am? Definitely not me, even when Atlantis is in the future. We all piled onto the bus in our pajamas. The only three-seater was near the mobile restroom and was already occupied by our chaperones. Miranda was sleeping on Larry's shoulder by the window so Gordo and I quietly made our way three-quarters of the way back on the bus. No one was sitting near us and we bickered for the window. Just as he was about to say 'no' I kissed him hard, he gasped and I slipped past him into the seat and smirked. I always get my own way with Gordo.  
  
The bus pulled out of the parking lot, leaving our school and our tired thoughts behind. Everyone was talking quietly with his or her buddies and some girl even convinced the bus driver to turn on the radio. I pulled off the sweatshirt I was wearing and modeled my navy blue tank top. It was velvet with yellow stars, white cloud and light blue moons. My cropped pants matched my shirt and Gordo openly gaped. I playfully swatted him with my hand and settled back against the seat.  
  
"Hey Liz?" he asked, his eyes fastened on me. I nodded and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Yeah Gordo?"  
  
"Um- I- uh, I was wondering-" he was twisting his hands in his lap and staring straight ahead now.  
  
"Spit it out Gordo!" I commanded and rested my back against the window. The glass was cool against my shoulders and I let my hair down to keep me slightly warmer. This action however caught Gordo's attention and his vocal chords were momentarily paralyzed. I raised my eyebrows at him and sighed. Boys could be so stupid! He noticed my look.  
  
"Well I what I want to say is, well, I want you to go out with me! But- only if that wont ruin our friendship! You mean everything in the world to me Liz and I never want to loose you!" I let my breath out, after realizing that I had been holding it.  
  
He was staring at me, his beautiful blue eyes holding fear and hope at the same time. I knew what answer he wanted and I knew what answer I would give. I shivered in the sun and Gordo snapped back to reality. His eyes boring into mine, holding concern and pleading.  
  
"You okay?" his question made me tingle, partially from hearing his voice and partially from hearing his care.  
  
"Yeah- I just- well- I" now I was stuttering like an idiot. I took a deep breath and licked my lips, "I guess I'm trying to say that I want to go out with you too!" wow! That took a lot more courage than I thought.  
  
He looked kind of shocked and I wondered if I had said something wrong. I bit my lip and turned towards the window. It was over. I had gone too far. Our chances at dating AND our friendship. I felt tears well up behind my eyes and threaten to spill over my cheeks. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I turned around. Gordo was looking at me, his eyes searching mine for something he couldn't quite grasp. Ever so slowly, he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. It was the only answer I needed, and my eyes fluttered closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I fell asleep on the bus ride and was shaken awake by Gordo.  
  
"Babe, we're at the dock! You might want to wake up considering that if we miss the boat we can't go to Atlantis!" I stretched and sat up, wiping sleep from my eyes.  
  
"We're here?" I questioned and he gave me a sheepish grin.  
  
I leapt from the seat, banging my head against the ceiling. He grabbed my hand as we started off the coach bus with the rest of our grade. The harbor was beautiful, boats bobbed around the blue water and there was a slight scent of saline. Wind whipped around my shoulders and I shivered. I reached around my waist for my sweatshirt and pulled it around my shoulders.  
  
Miranda made her way over to us and handed us each a packet of paper. I looked at her questioningly.  
  
"It's all our room assignments and stuff" I bit my lip and flipped through the pages. There it was on page 2  
  
_______________________________________ Room assignments in Atlantis  
  
Girls~ Group A  
  
Room 444 Lizzie, Miranda, Kate,  
  
Room 446 Veruca, Janie, Marsha,  
  
Room 448 Parker, Brooke, Claire,  
  
Boys~ Group A  
  
Room 445 Gordo, Larry, Ethan,  
  
Room 447 Sam, James, Max,  
  
Room 449 Josh, Ronnie, Danny, _________________________________________  
  
I squealed. There were groups A-D and each group had 9 girls and 9 boys. We would have to do thing together for the entire trip. I shoved the paper at Gordo and he grinned.  
  
"Yo, Gordon, Liz-zay!" Ethan and Kate had waltzed up also.  
  
Ever since summer after eighth grade, Kate had really changed towards Miranda and me. Ethan had even brought up his grade point average to a B+. All in all they had dropped their old reps and acquired new ones.  
  
"We're all together!" Kate squealed and Miranda and me joined in also. Gordo and Larry covered their ears and grimaced. Ethan just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The cruise ship started boarding and we all grabbed our suitcases and headed onto the boat. After choosing our cabins we unpacked and changed. Miranda chose a white tank top and red wrap skirt, she secured her raven hair with a red headband and smiled at me. She slipped a pair of red and white hibiscus sandals on and applied some lip-gloss. Kate had slipped on a pink sundress that tied around her back. She was wearing a pink, furry scrunchie around her ponytail. I had put on a pink halter with white polka dots. I wore a white terry, pleated, skirt and pink flip-flops. I tied two white, satin bows in my hair after pulling my golden locks into pigtails and I curled them using my finger and some hairspray. A pair of see- through pink sunglasses completed the ensemble and the three of us set out to find our prince charmings.  
  
The boys had all changed into polo shirts of varying colors and khaki shorts. They had all slipped on sneakers without socks. My eyes met Gordo's and we simply stared at each other as the two couples around us performed several kinds of PDA. Finally, just as Miranda and Larry were coming up for air, and Kate and Ethan were gazing into each other's eyes, Gordo drew me to him and placed a soft kiss on my mouth. I grinned at our friend's shocked expressions and giggled. Gordo arms dropped around my waist and he smiled too.  
  
"Ok!" Miranda burst in (I swear she has the worst timing in the world!), "What is going on between you two?"  
  
A/N: Ok! Cliff hanger I know! I'm having a problem too. Last time I went to Atlantis I was four so I don't really remember much of the lobby. My family stayed in the beachside towers and I was wondering if anyone could remember what it looked like please email me the description at puppy_pout@yahoo.com! Thanks!  
  
~ilona 


	3. familiar faces and familiar feelings

Last Time~  
  
Finally, just as Miranda and Larry were coming up for air, and Kate and Ethan were gazing into each other's eyes, Gordo drew me to him and placed a soft kiss on my mouth. I grinned at our friend's shocked expressions and giggled. Gordo arms dropped around my waist and he smiled too.  
  
"Ok!" Miranda burst in (I swear she has the worst timing in the world!), "What is going on between you two?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Atlantis  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
"Oh nothing, we are just two lonely bachelors trying to fit into a world of love!" I dramatically replied, waving my arms around like a deranged, interpretive dancer.  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow,  
  
"You actually expect me to believe that?" she scoffed and I rolled my eyes,  
  
"She's telling the truth you know!" Gordo added, tightening his arms around my waist.  
  
She looked us over again before grabbing Larry's hand; she seemed resigned to pulling the truth out of me later. Kate and Ethan had walked to the rail at the end of the cruise ship and were looking out over the water.  
  
"How big is this ship?" I asked Gordo once Larry and Miranda had caught up to Ethan and Kate.  
  
"Huge!" he answered, "I heard it's going on to London after we have our stop, if that helps!" he chuckled, "Why?"  
  
"Oh no reason really! I just want to know how long I'll have to walk to find the end!" I teased and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh don't worry! There will be plenty of time for you to show off your hot outfits!" he rolled his eyes at my look of horror.  
  
"Do you really want me showing off my sexy body to the entire array of guests?" I questioned and saw Gordo's eyes widen in shock.  
  
He placed his hand on the back of his neck and turned pink in shock.  
  
"W-what did you say Liz?" he mumbled, letting his hand drop to his side as I laced my fingers into his free hand.  
  
"I was teasing! But I do believe that those guys near the pool were checking me out!" to get my point across I licked my pointer finger and bounced it off my right hip, making a sizzling noise. Gordo grabbed my hand and brought it to his face.  
  
"Then you'll need a bodyguard won't you!" he teased and kissed my fingers tips, causing me to blush and giggle.  
  
"McGuire!" Kate screamed at me and Gordo dropped my hand fast. "Get your small butt over here! Now!"  
  
I gave Gordo the, I'll-be-right-back look and made my way towards Kate and Miranda. A small group of guys we had seen at the pool were clustered around them. Three out of the four guys were blond wearing swim trunks and walking shirtless. Out of the corner of my eye a saw Ethan and Larry engage Gordo in conversation.  
  
The first guy had deep brown eyes that were dark but lacked the deep refined color of Miranda's orbs. His hair was a dirty blond and was shaggy hanging into his eyes, making me conscious of his tanned skin and firm abs. The second guy was tall also but his hair had obviously once been light brown. It was streaked with blond and he had flipped it up in front. His green eyes sparkled, as he looked me over causing a light pink to seep into my cheeks. The non-blonde boy was Asian. His dark almond eyes and dark hair were gentle and he had his eyes fixed on Miranda. Out of all of them however the third blonde one caught my eye and held it. He seemed familiar, his light blonde hair was softly spiked and his blue eyes twinkled at me.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! Remember me?" his voice was soft and lilting, like a peaceful harp.  
  
"Ronnie?" I gasped on the name that I had loved and hated for more than five years and felt the need to vomit. His eyes were flicking over my body and checking me out from head to toe and it was sickening.  
  
"These are Josh, Greg, and Alex!" Kate smiled and me and jumped her eyes from me to Ronnie and back again. "They have a trip to Atlantis also!" she giggled.  
  
I knew she was going to try to set me up with Ronnie! I was doomed.  
  
"So Lizzie! There's a dance tonight! Why don't you and your friends crash with us!" He mentioned to us and I heard Miranda squeal. No doubt she would be thrilled to crash a party with Larry!  
  
"There can be dances here?" I tried to stall, but he just nodded and Kate answered for me.  
  
"Sure! We'll be there!" the boys walked off and I let out my breath hard. "Great! We can spend the entire night with four sex-starved boys!" I muttered and Miranda laughed.  
  
"Lizzie they aren't sex-starved! You should so hook up with Ronnie though so you can be a couple! He's staying in Atlantis with us you know!" I rubbed my forehead with my hand and sighed!  
  
"I'll go but I won't hook up with any of them!" I heard them giggle.  
  
"Yet!" Kate added as Larry and Ethan walked towards us with Gordo in tow.  
  
"There's a dance tonight and we are going!" Miranda yelled out in my ear, as they approached, making me jump and squeal.  
  
"Miranda! That hurt!" she gave me a sheepish smile.  
  
"Come on we need to go get ready we only have two hours!" Kate whined and grabbed Miranda's wrist. She grabbed mine and they dragged me towards the cabin.  
  
I sat down on my bed and watched Miranda and Kate fly through their clothes. The room had three small beds that pull out from the wall and are secured into the floor. A large closet was to the right and the bathroom was off to the side. Miranda plugged her speakers into her discman and turned her mixed, CD to track 7. Eve and Gwen Stefani blasted through the room and I let the music wash over me.  
  
"And if I had to give you up  
  
It's only been a year  
  
Now I got my foot through the door  
  
And I aint goin nowhere  
  
It took awhile to get me in  
  
And I'm gonna take my time  
  
Don't fight that good shit in your ear  
  
Now let me blow ya mind"  
  
Kate turned to stare at me and rolled her eyes and held up to outfits.  
  
"Which one?" she asked and pushed first one forward, then the other.  
  
The first was a sleek, black, halter dress with a cropped edge and lacy over trim. The second was a pink skirt with white flowers. The skirt's matching top was a puckered, pink, stripped shirt that hit just above Kate's bellybutton. I pointed my finger at the pink outfit and she threw the black one across the bed.  
  
Miranda was having the same troubles. She had a red tank top on and her underwear. Pulling things out of the closet over and over she couldn't find what she wanted. I smiled to myself. My cousin had given me a skirt for Christmas that never really fitted my personality. It was black and pleated and had red plaid behind the pleats. A silver chain hung from the hip to the center of skirt. I pulled it out of my bag and handed it to Miranda. Her eyes widened and she pulled the skirt on. I fit her perfectly and Kate added the final touch. She tossed Miranda a black, mesh, over shirt. It was my turn.  
  
Kate chose a ruffled, red miniskirt, and Miranda added an off-the-shoulder white top. Kate gently pulled my hair into a half ponytail and tied a red, satin ribbon into the blond locks. Miranda had pulled her hair into many different colored scrunchies and Kate's was up in a perfect ponytail.  
  
"Look at yourself McGuire!" Kate gushed and shoved me towards the closet's full-length mirror.  
  
"Ronnie is going to want to get hot and heavy with you!" Miranda teased and I shot her a warning glance. She quickly held up her hands. "I was joking!"  
  
Kate checked her watch, we hadn't realized that two hours had passed. Arm in arm, we left the cabin to get the party started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We met up with the boys outside on the main deck. And casually made our way to the large ballroom. Josh, Greg, Alex, and Ronnie stood near the doors and came over to talk to us once we had passed by. A lot of the other students from CA were there and a large DJ was blasting music.  
  
Kate and Ethan walked onto the dance floor and slowly started grinding. Miranda and I giggled. Somehow, my spicy Latino friend persuaded Larry to dance with her and they got their grove on, to Britany Spears. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Ronnie grinning at me.  
  
"Want to dance?" he asked, staring deep into my eyes as though he were trying to read my thoughts. I looked over his shoulder at Gordo and he shrugged. Turning back to the tall blonde boy I nodded.  
  
"Of course Ronnie!" I replied and he led me onto the dance floor.  
  
The song was pretty fast and I completely lost myself in the music. A few hours might have passed or a few seconds. All I knew was that an image of Gordo was playing in my head and I was going to dance until my legs gave out. I was about to enter a sort of 'dancer's high' when a slight pressure on my body knocked me back to my senses. I hadn't even noticed that Ronnie and I had begun a slow dance but sure enough, Christina Aguleira was singing Beautiful and couples were being couplish. Ronnie had moved his hand down from my waist and he was gently squeezing my butt with his hands.  
  
I sopped moving and he stared at me  
  
"Don't give me that shit McGuire! I know you want me bad!" he teased, his voice sounding cold and arrogant.  
  
"You're wrong!" I said before pulling away from him and leaving the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review Please! 


End file.
